Category talk:Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Characters
Need This doesn't need to be a category. We only have categories by location for Island or Town/Village designations. A rooftop? No, we don't need it. 01:23, August 14, 2019 (UTC) This was by level, like with Impel Down prisoners and unlike most of them there's more than 5 items.Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:03, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, this is a bad and overly specific category. Categories are allowed to have a large number of associated articles. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:34, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Would it sound better if it was called "Party Hall Characters" instead?Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:49, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Just delete this and the majority of the ones he recently created. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, August 14, 2019 (UTC) When will you get that WE DON'T NEED AN INFINITE NUMBER OF USELESS CATEGORIES, it's not only about this non-useful one, it's about giving extra work to the whole wiki to clear your actions. And no, in my opinion "Party Hall" doesn't sound better nor worse, it sounds as useless as "Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop". 19:04, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm hearing more issues than solutions. Party Hall is the name of the place where all those characters first appeared. While we're on the topic of "useless" categories it's confusing, with the release of the Vivre Cards, to have the "introduced" characters mixed with the "origin" (i.e. Residence/Birthplace) characters. Best to move their category info to their infobox.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:29, August 14, 2019 (UTC) The fact that you are hearing more issues than solutions, is another point against this category. And don't start an irrelevant discussion. For the origin topic either keep it in Category talk:Characters by Location or start a forum. Rhavkin (talk) 20:46, August 14, 2019 (UTC) The fact that users would rather have more issues than solutions "is" a problem and if the origin topic can't be discussed on the category talk page why not move it to the template?Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2019 (UTC) No, the fact that users have more issues from what you've done than the supposed issue you tried to solve is the problem. And if the majority pf users have problem with your idea, and you can't convince them otherwise, you need to accept that your idea will be rejected. Rhavkin (talk) 21:14, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I accept I can't move a category for one another I'll have little to no support in anything I discuss on any wikia.Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:21, August 14, 2019 (UTC) To me it's more than just you creating these unnecessary categories, but the fact that you change the categories for all those characters without seeing if other users would agree on it or not.--Opera298 (talk) 22:58, August 14, 2019 (UTC) The thing is, when I read something like "Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Characters," I interpret it as "the Characters that appeared on top of the Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop." It's kinda confusing that these are characters that were introduced on the rooftop. The more specific categories get, the more confusing it is. To me, Katakuri is not a "Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Character", he is a Totto Land character. Yes sure "Rooftop characters" is a subcategory of "Totto Land characters." Categories shouldn't be where they were introduced, it should be where they are from. Like how is Pekoms a "Candy Factory Town Character" (which only has two by the way) and not a "Totto Land Character." The way categories are made now is waaaay too confusing.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:26, August 15, 2019 (UTC) That's the problem, the fact that there introduction categories instead of just origin is what's causing such confusion.Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:47, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Consensus: inadequate and unnecessary category. All articles go under Whole Cake Chateau Characters. 12:06, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Category:Deleted Category Talk Pages